Inaccessible
by chocobo-kawaii
Summary: Le lycée pouvait il changer les gens? Naruto était tombé éperdument amoureux... D'un Sasuke hautin et inaccessible. Naruto arriveras t'il à ces fins? Schoolfic,YAOI, cette fanfiction risque d'être très longue!
1. Chapitre 1

Désolée pour ce résumé pourris TuT les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était la fin des vacances et la rentrée approchait à grands pas ... Beaucoup trop grands même... J'étais allongé dans mon lit, étalé de tout mon long m'imaginant la suite de mon rêve puis jeta un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquais 15 heures passées.  
"-putain!" Je me levai rapidement puis m'habilla , je devais aller acheter quelques fournitures scolaires, le plus étrange était que la liste n'était composée que des quelques cahiers et stylo, ce qui était plutôt étrange compte tenu du fait que je rentrais au lycée. Cette rentrée m'excitais et me faisais à la fois angoisser... Je fila au supermarché , acheta mes fournitures et papillonna de magasin en magasin , craquant sur de nombreux vêtements, je n'étais pas riche loin de là! Mais j'avais travaillé une bonne partie des vacances et il faut bien profiter de la vie et s'accorder quelques petits plaisirs non?

Puis la rentrée arrivas, bien trop vite à mon goût. J'arriva devant le lycée et me figea... Mais ou était l'entrée?! Je regardais autour de moi et vis de nombreux groupes d'amis, discutant et se moquant de quelques secondes, je me dirigea vers eux et leur demanda peut sûre de moi:  
- Euh... excusez-moi mais... vous savez ou est l'entrée? Ma voix tremblait... foutue timidité!  
L'un d'entre eux levas un sourcil avant de rire, je me tendis, plus les secondes passaient plus j'angoissais.  
-C'est là-bas petit blond! Il sourit et me pointa un énorme portail tout en souriant.  
je lui souris et me dirigea vers le-dit portail.  
-Ils sont de plus en plus con ces secondes!  
Je me retourne alors et lance un regard noir à la personne qui venait de dire cela puis repris ma route, j'étais dans le hall lisant un tableau d'information... Bon sang! J'étais arrivé plus d'une heure à l'avance! Je soupirais, m'assis sur une chaise puis mis de la musique. J'observais discrètement les quelques élèves présents lorsqu'une fille me sourit, sourire que je lui rendis bien évidemment! Elle se leva , vint vers moi, elle était de taille moyenne, elle avait les cheveux d'un rose étonnant et des yeux verts en amande qui reflétaient la douceur et la sympathie.  
-Hey! Comment tu t'appelles? Elle me souris, sa voix était douce et enjouée.  
-Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki! Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents.  
-Moi c'est Sakura! Ravie de te rencontrer, j'espère qu'on serras dans la même classe! Elle me sourit.  
Je lui souris en retour, quelqu'un rentrait dans le hall. Un courant d'air frais me fit frissonner et je tourna la tête en direction de la porte. Mon cœur ratas un battement et je fixais alors un homme d'une incroyable beauté, ces cheveux ébène contrastaient avec sa peau d'un blanc maculé. Il planta son regard onyx dans le mien tout en esquissant un sourire hautin puis détourna son regard et repris son chemin. Je le suivis du regard ignorant par la même occasion Sakura qui continuait de me parler.  
-Naruto? Tu m'écoutes?  
Elle tourna alors la tête, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien retenir mon attention. Elle vit alors l'homme puis se retourna vers moi en souriant.  
-Il t'intéresse?  
-Je ne suis pas de ce bord la!  
Elle me lança un regard que je ne pus déchiffrer et déclara d'un ton froid.  
- A ce que je vois nous avons les mêmes goûts... A ces paroles j'eus un frisson dans le dos.  
Elle se leva commenças à marcher puis se tournas vers moi et me dit en souriant  
- J'espère que regarder de loin en m'enviant te suffira!

* * *

J'espère que cela vous auras plus! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des remarques n'hésitez pas! Ceci est ma première vraie fanfiction (enfin, qui promet d'être longue!) un peut d'indulgence TuT.  
A très bientôt pour la suite! Une petite review siouplais (A)?


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour ces petites reviews qui m'ont vraiment énormément encourager à écrire la suite!

LadyMikado: Merci beaucoup! Mais une compétions ne torturerais pas assez notre petit Naru' non? Mouhahaha

xKaRiineXx: Merci a toi! J'espère que la suite continueras a te donner envie!

* * *

Folle... cette fille était folle.

Je soupira me demandant pourquoi j'avais réagi comme cela en présence du brun. Il avait l'air tellement... tellement... Hautin, calculateur, méprisable et surtout prétentieux. Il se prenait pour qui celui-là avec son petit aire de bourgeois coincé et son sourire à la Edward Cullen des beaux jours? Et puis cette entrée ... on aurait dit la pub du parfum invictus.

Je fulminais intérieurement quand une main se posa sur mon épaule, je sursauta et regarda son propriétaire qui n'était nul autre que la personne qui m'avait indiqué mon chemin un peu plus tôt.

-Tu es arrivé en avance? On pourrait faire un peu connaissance si tu veux! Et ne prête pas attention à ce qu'a dit l'idiote de tout à l'heure, après tout on est tous déjà passé par là! Il me sourit.

-Merci c'est sympa! Je ris légèrement. J'espère quand même que tu m'as pas cherché juste pour me dire ça!

Il rit puis me dit calmement:

-C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un petit blond perdu! Et puis t'avais l'air plutôt sympa alors bon... On va dehors?

Je lui répondis par un hochement de la tête et le suivi dehors et m'alluma une cigarette pour me détendre. Nous discutâmes légèrement, tout en rigolant. Son nom était Kiba, il était brun, avais de yeux marrons et d'étranges tatouages rouges sur les joues. J'appris aussi qu'il était en première. La cloche n'allait pas tarder à sonner et nous commençâmes à nous rendre de nouveau dans le hall principal.

-Allé courage Naruto! Et viens me voir dès que tu le voudras ce serait vraiment cool! Il lui sourit et lui mit une tape dans le dos.

J'eus à peine le temps de lui répondre que je le ferais dès que je pourrais que la sonnerie se fit entendre.

-Merci Kiba! Je lui souris sincèrement. Je te vois dès que je peux!

Le directeur arriva et amena tous les secondes dans la salle de réunion. Je m'assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et écoutai attentivement ce qu'il nous disait. Pour faire court nous n'étions à peine 350 dans ce lycée, le nombre d'élèves avait chuté de 200 en 10 ans. Il nous expliqua aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une classe pour chacune des sections, ce qui expliquait aussi le nombre d'élèves.

Quand le directeur commença à nous lire le règlement intérieur mon attention se détourna vers les merveilleuses choses qui se passaient dehors... Je vis alors la tignasse brune de Kiba et le regarda quelques secondes. Je soupirai et reporta mon attention sur le directeur. La réparation des élèves à leur professeur venait de commencer. Je me dirigea vers mon professeur ainsi que d'autres élèves de ma section; la section communication visuelle pluri média... quel nom compliqué franchement. Merde… Sakura était dans ma classe... Et le mec de tout à l'heure aussi. Je le regarda quelques secondes, mais il dut sentir mon regard sur lui car il se retourna et m'envoya un regard noire. C'est quoi son problème à lui ? Je soupiras et me dis que l'année allait être bien longue…

Une petite brune se dirigea vers moi, elle avait l'air un peu timide et avait d'étranges yeux d'un bleu presque invisible. Elle baissa le regard et ausa à peine m'adresser la parole

-E-Excuses moi, c-c'est bien la classe des secondes communications visuelles ?

-Oui c'est bien ça ! Je lui souris. Si tu veux on peut rester ensemble.

La matinée ce passas tranquillement, j'avais un super emploi du temps et finissais les cours à 15 heures presque tous les jours, peut-être qu'en mettant de côté que le fait que cette taré de Sakura et le brun ultra bizarre étaient dans ma classe l'année serait tout compte fait bien tranquille. La brune s'appelais Hinata, elle était très gentille mais vraiment très timide et très réservée.

C'était l'heure de la pause et je décida d'aller voir Kiba, j'amenais avec moi Hinata, je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule. On était dehors et je cherchai Kiba, je me mis à sourire dès que je le vis et m'assis par terre à côté de lui avec Hinata. Il me sourit et me dit d'un air joyeux.

-Alors je te manques déjà ?

Je rigola avant de lui répondre

-Cette matinée à vraiment était trooop chiante alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir t'embêter !

-Content que t'ai pensé à moi petit blond ! Il s'alluma une clope et m'en tendit une que j'accepta volontiers. Hinata toussa doucement et eu droit à deux regards désolés qui la fit rire. Je souris, c'était la première fois qui je l'entendis rire. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes et un brun ténébreux s'incrusta.

-Salut.

Je le regardais, pourquoi il est venu ? Kiba lui sourit avant de lui demander.

-Hey, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

_Tsss._

-Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiwa.

_Pourquoi il vient si c'est pour être aussi froid…_

Kiba lui sourit poliment.

-Alors t'es dans la classe du p'tit blond idiot ?

-Eh ! C'est qui que tu traites d'idiot ?!

-Je sais pas , le mec qui est arrivé plus d'une heure à l'avance et qui trouvais pas l'entrée du lycée.

Kiba était mort de rire.

-Ça va me suivre toute ma vie ? Je fis semblant de faire la moue.

-Sans doute !

Hinata rigolait doucement et Sasuke les regardait en souriant légèrement ?... très légèrement même. Quant à moi je croisa les bras et fit semblant de lui faire la tête.

* * *

Le début peut paraitre long mais j'essaye de bien mettre les choses en places ! Merci aux personnes qui continuent de lire, vous me motivez à un point fou !

J'espère que la suite vous aura plu ! Si vous avez la moindre remarque, la moindre question ou même un petit mot d'encouragement n'hésitez pas !

Une p'tite review ? (a) J'offre des cookies (a)


	3. Chapitre 3

Faisant toujours semblant de faire la tête à Kiba, je détourna mon regard du sien et croisa celui de Sasuke. Son sourire me transperça de part en part, mon cœur se sera. Bordel, que je hais ce mec… Son sourire s'agrandit et je détourna le regard pour fixer intensément le sol. Kiba passa son bras autour des mes épaules.

- Oh ! Naru' je rigolais ! Kiba riait doucement en me disant cela.

- Hum…

Sasuke se leva, me lança un regard que je ne put déchiffrer et parti.

- Putain ce qu'il m'énerve ! Mes deux nouveaux amis me lançaient un regard étonné.

- Naruto… T'es au courant qu'il t'as rien fais quand même ? Il est un peu bizarre avec toi mais c'est pas une raison pour te rendre malade !

-Je sais mais… Je le sens pas… Il m'inspire pas confiance ce mec. Heureusement qu'on à eu cours que ce matin j'aurais pas supporté une journée entière avec lui. Kiba soupiras et répondit calmement.

-Naruto calme toi… Dis toi que tu vas passer trois ans avec lui alors tu ferais mieux de soit l'ignorer soit essayer de l'accepter.

Hinata posa sa main sur ma cuisse, ce qui me calma presque instantanément. Je leur souris.

-Hum… C-ca vous dirais d'aller au cinéma ?... J-j'ai des entrées gratuites.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

-Merci Hinata ! T'es la meilleure ! Kiba me rejoignit et la serra aussi dans ses bras en rigolant. Hinata devenait de plus en plus rouge, elle aurait pu concurrencer n'importe quelle tomate de concours. Nous partîmes alors au cinéma qui était à 10minutes de tramway du lycée. Le trajet se déroula dans la bonne humeur et Hinata commençait à s'ouvrir à nous. Arrivés au cinéma, on s'était tous les trois mis d'accord sur le film, nous allions donc regarder le film d'horreur « sinister », mais avant cela je parti acheter un grand cornet de pop-corn. En revenant Kiba me fit un grand sourire. -Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-C'est ta façon de me demander d'en avoir ? Je ris et lui tendis le cornet.

-Non, non du tout. Il me fit un sourire innocent et pris quelques pop-corn.

Nous partirent donc dans la salle de projection. La majeure partie du film était pour Kiba et moi d'énormes fou rire en mangeant des pop-corns alors qu'Hinata cse cramponnait à mon bras. L'après-midi passa très vite, il était déjà 17h15 et j'eu à peine le temps de prendre le numéro de portable de mes nouveaux amis que mon bus arriva. Je monta dans le bus et m'assis à une place double, côté fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler tout en écoutant de la musique. Je soupira, si j'avais su que la rentrée serais si… étrange. Entre ce Sasuke que je haïssais sans raison et l'autre tarée rose… Je souris en pensant à Kiba et Hinata. Je m'étais fais deux amis ! Je sorti mon téléphone et envoya un sms à Kiba « Finalement, j'lai bien choisi ce lycée ! », il ne mit que quelques secondes à me répondre « Quoi ? J'te manque déjà ? ;D ». Je souris et lui répondis « A demain baka ! UuU ». Je me plongea dans mes pensées et le trajet me parût beaucoup plus court. Arrivé chez moi je raconta ma journée à mes parents, en oubliant évidement de mentionner Sasuke et l'autre tête de chamallow.

La première semaine de cours passa très vite, elle fut essentiellement composée de cours de dessin. 8heures de dessin par semaine quand même ! Je remarqua très vite qu'une sorte de fanclub s'était formé autour de Sasuke. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elles lui trouvaient… Je monta dans le tramway, allant à mon premier et seul cours de la journée. Vendredis je vous aime ! Les minutes passèrent tranquillement et j'étais déjà à mon arrêt. Je descendis du tram et alla faire la bise à Hinata qui m'attendait comme à son habitude devant le lycée.

-Il me tarde tellement ce soir ! Je souriais de toutes mes dents.

-Moi aussi Naruto. Elle me sourit amusée.

Nous discutions tranquillement quand Sasuke et son pot de colle ambulant, autrement dit Sakura passèrent devant nous. Sasuke me regarda de haut et sourit. Je lui envoya un regard noir, comme à chaque fois. Sakura se tourna vers nous, cherchant ce qui avais attiré l'attention du ténébreux et envoya un regard menaçant à Hinata avant de lui dire méchamment.

-T'as pas intérêt de l'approcher.

-Et toi de la toucher face de chewing-gum.

Mon ton fut menaçant. Sakura allais répondre mais perdit contenance lorsqu'elle remarqua que le brun l'avait plantée là. Elle se dépêcha alors de le rejoindre.

-Merci Naruto… Elle baissa la tête. Je lui souris.

-Toujours là pour toi ! Je lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux et elle me sourit. Nous partîmes alors en cour de math. Ce cours était ennuyeux à mourir, même le professeur, Monsieur Hatake semblait s'ennuyer. Je soupira, fis semblant de me concentrer sur l'exercice et me perdis dans mes pensées. Je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule et me retourna discrètement. Sakura me tendit un bout de papier plié. Je me retourna et le lis, je mis un certain temps à déchiffrer son écriture et mon cœur rata un battement « Tu ne seras pas toujours là ». Une furieuse envie de tuer s'empara de moi. C'est quoi son problème à celle là ? Bon sang Hinata lui a rien fait! Je tentais de garder mon calme, du moins extérieurement. Le cours se termina très lentement et une incontrôlable envie de tuer un chewing-gum humain m'obligea à fumer deux cigarettes d'affilé, faisant tousser Hinata de nombreuses fois. Nous étions tous les deux assis par terre à coté du lycée.

-NARUTOOOOO ! Je me retourna vivement et vis Kiba arriver vers nous en courant. Il se jeta sur moi, encercla ma taille, me serrant contre lui.

-Vous m'avez manqué gosses ingrats ! … Oh mais c'est qu'il est musclé le p'tit blond débile !

-Le blond débile va tuer un brun taré. Je me tourna vers lui, lui souriant.

Il me lâcha et fit un rire nerveux puis donna un coup de coude à Hinata.

-A trois, on l'attrape, on l'attache et on l'amène à l'asile !

Hinata rigola. Son rire était doux et réconfortant. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Je me sentais tellement bien avec eux.

-Vous oseriez me faire ça ? À moi ? Que deviendrai le Nakita ? Kiba me regarda d'un air perplexe. -Le quoi ?

-Bah le Nakita, Naruto Kiba et Hinata quoi !

-T'as des idées bizarres… Mais tellement mignonnes !

La journée se fini rapidement, trop même ! Le temps passait tellement vite quand j'étais avec eux ! J'avais dormis durant la quasi-totalité du week-end. Je commençais à tomber malade mais je combattis autant que je ne le pu mon envie de rester au lit la semaine qui suivit. Mais le week-end qui suivit ne me suffit pas et j'étais resté au lit toute la matinée du lundi, j'y serais sans doute resté toute la journée si je n'avais pas eu un mauvais pressentiment. « Tu ne seras pas toujours là. ». Je me leva en sursaut. Mais quel idiot ! Je m'habilla à la va vite et parti de chez moi en courant, attendis le bus 5minutes, y monta et tenta de ne pas m'en prendre à la première personne qui oserait croiser mon regard aujourd'hui. Mes mains tremblaient, je perdais patience… Je m'en voudrais tellement si quelque chose était arrivé à Hinata durant mon absence. Plus le bus avançait, plus le self-control que j'essayais de garder était faible. Le bus s'arrêta et je couru prendre le tramway qui était à l'arrêt. Je failli me faire renverser par une voiture mais je réussis à prendre le tramway, c'était le principal. Une fois dans celui-ci je me détendis très légèrement et envoya un sms à Hinata lui disant « Je t'en prie dis moi qui tu vas bien ». Je soupira. Et tenta de me calmer, je faisais souvent d'un rien une montagne. Les minutes passaient et je n'avais pas de réponse. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Allez Naru' t'es bientôt arrivé et tu verras toi-même que tout va bien. J'essayais de me rassurer tant bien que mal. Le trajet me paraissait interminable. Le tramway s'arrêta devant le lycée, je traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui m'en séparaient et réfléchis tout en franchissant l'entrée. Si Sakura faisait du mal à Hinata où le ferait-elle? J'eu une sorte de déclic et me rendis aux toilettes pour femme. Il n'y avais rien… Aucunes traces de cette pouffiasse rose qu'était Sakura. J'entendis un bruit sourd provenant du gymnase qui était dans la cour et m'y rendis en courant. J'entra en trombe et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Hinata était à terre, entourée d'une dizaine de filles, son tee-shirt était en lambeaux et laissais voir son ventre ainsi que son soutien-gorge. Je me figea, remarquant de nombreuses marques de coups sur son ventre. Mon regard s'encra dans le sien quelques secondes avant que je ne remarque la présence de Sasuke.

-Eh bien… Tu es en retard Naruto. Sasuke me fit un sourire supérieur.

Je m'élança vers lui.

-ESPECE DE SAL- Hinata me coupa.

-N-Naruto. Elle toussa. C-C'est lui qui les a arrêté… Je l'examina une seconde avant de me tourner vers la horde de traînée qui avait fait du mal à Hinata.

-Si vous touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux… J'envoya un regard noir et méprisant à Sakura. Sasuke soupira et sourit tendrement à Sakura.

-Je vais profiter que tes amies soient là pour faire mon annonce. Il s'approcha de Sakura et repris un air froid. Vous avez vraiment pensées qu'en agissant comme cela… En faisant du mal à quelqu'un… Je m'intéresserais à vous ? Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa ? Vous êtes dégoûtantes, toutes autant que vous êtes.

Sakura était sur le point de pleurer.

-M-mais Sasuke je t'aime !

Le brun la regarda froidement.

-Et c'est ça le plus écœurant. Ce sont des filles comme vous qui m'ont rendu gay.

Les filles le regardaient choquées. Un brouhaha se forma rapidement et fût tout aussi rapidement dissipé par un « Dégagez maintenant. » bref et efficace de Sasuke. Je me pencha vers Hinata, m'excusant des dizaines de fois. Elle me sourit difficilement et m'embrassa la joue.

-Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Elle reprit sa respiration, respirant fort. Je t'interdis de penser que c'est de ta faute Naruto.

-J'aurais dû être là ! Je l'aida à se relever, doucement de peur de lui faire mal.

-Non elle à raison. Mon regard se planta sur Sasuke. C'est de ma faute. Il baissa légèrement la tête et vint m'aider.

-Hum… Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide… Je suis vraiment sale.

J'enleva mon tee-shirt et lui tendis. Elle le prit, me sourit et partit aux vestiaires prendre une douche. Je mis ma fierté de côté et regarda le brun.

-… Merci Sasuke.

-Naruto. Sa voix était froide et autoritaire. Dis moi ce que tu penses de moi et pourquoi tu ne m'apprécie pas.

-… Tu es quelqu'un de froid, calculateur, hautain et incroyablement prétentieux.

Il croisa les bras sur son buste et me fit un sourire en coin, détaillant quelques secondes mon torse musclé.

-… Et si les préjugés que tu as envers moi étaient une défense contre tes réels sentiments ? Tu es attiré par moi, et tu déforme cette attirance en une haine sans fondements parce que tu ne veux pas t'avouer à toi-même que tu es attiré par un homme.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, je fronça les sourcils.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Tu ne me connais même pas !

Il me fit un sourire que je ne su décrire, retirant lentement sa veste, la glissa entre mes doigts.

-Cela ne t'a pourtant pas empêché de me juger dès le premier regard… À ce propos, apprend à te connaître toi-même avant d'imaginer pouvoir me juger.

Je baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement et lui s'approcha de moi pour me susurrer à l'oreille.

-Crois-moi, je suis loin d'être comme tu le penses.

Il recula me fixant un instant avant de partir.


End file.
